Today's lucky item is
by Alina 'AK47reloaded
Summary: Kuroko helps Midorima face his animal weakness: cats.


**A/N:** I wanted to do another MidoriKuro oneshot but it somewhat became a MidoKuroTaka! One of my OT3~

 **Summary:** Kuroko helps Midorima get over his fear of felines.

 **Warnings:** Un'beta'ed, light BL moments

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

It would've been a pretty normal Saturday morning for one Kuroko Tetsuya who was walking his lovely black with brownish highlights Maine Coon cat if he wasn't staring at an odd sight of his former teammate with his current partner, crouched on the grass, in some bushes and the crunching of the leaves were making quite a ruckus. Their cart was left beside the sidewalk.

"Ahhh Shin-chan can't we just give up already?! Face it, they just don't like you."

"Shut up, Takao! I need that pest just for today!"

Kuroko raised an eyebrow (as far as his stoic facial expressions could take him) at their conversation in the shrubs. Were they looking for Midorima-kun's lucky item for today?

He and his cat exchanged looks with each other.

Kuroko's clear, azure eyes meeting with stunning emerald green ones.

"Koshou-tan, I'm sure you are curious too." The boy asked the feline after he had picked it up into his slim arms.

" _Nyaow_?" The animal gave in response and then licked it front paw.

"Yuck, I think I stepped on something gooey!"

"Be thankful that you don't have scratch marks!"

As the two Shuutoku players crawled out of the greenery while trying to dust leaves and twigs from their clothes and hair, Kuroko merely stood a few feet away just waiting for one of them to notice his presence.

And as expected, it was the Hawk Eye bearer who was the first to note his existence.

"Aree? If it isn't Kuroko?" Takao plucked a thin twig from his bangs as he greeted the Phantom Player.

Midorima flinched a bit as he turn towards his former teammate. "Kuroko?! How long were you there?!" His moss green eyes widened when he spotted the animal in the boy's arms. "With a cat?!"

The pale boy blinked stoically. "About five minutes. What are you and Takao-kun doing, Midorima-kun?"

"We're trying to find a cat coz it's supposed to be Shin-chan's lucky item for today. Which is coincidentally what you're holding right now!" Takao briefly explained as he dusted the rest of the remaining leaves off his hoodie.

"A cat?" Both owner and pet titled their heads slightly to the side. Takao actually found that little scene quite cute while Midorima didn't say anything but his cheeks were somewhat pink.

"Yep, a living, breathing, moving and scratching mammal. I think Oha Asa's really gone off the deep end!"

"Don't you dare mock Oha Asa! They're always right!"

"Right and we haven't gotten near a single cat! And the one that did scratched ya in the face~" The point guard retorted in a teasing manner.

"Ano, if you wish to pet a cat, Midorima-kun…" The greenette turn to his former teammate, eyes hopeful. "I will let you hold Koshou."

Takao blinked at Kuroko. "Koshou? It's a he, right?"

"That's right, Takao-kun."

"Koshou-tan, meet Midorima Shintarou-kun and Takao Kazunari-kun."

Both Midorima and Takao glanced at each other in surprise. Did Kuroko just say '- _tan'_? As far they knew, Kuroko is an extremely polite individual who always uses the most formal and respectful honorifics when he addresses people's names.

Koshou didn't respond quickly but it appears the cat was observing them first. "Nyaaaaou!"

"So, that's this lil guy's name~". The ravenette bounced over to the pale boy and to the sky-bluenette's amusement as well as the greenette's envy, the cat immediately purred as Takao stroked his fur.

"Woah, its fur is super silky! Heya Koshou-chan~"

"See? He is friendly."

"Ahaha so cute! By the way, what about that puppy of yours?"

"Nigou is with Kiyoshi-senpai for this weekend. Koshou and Shio get jealous when I spend too much time with him at school."

"Oh you have two cats?!"

"That's right."

Midorima didn't even try to get close to the cat. He's had way too many bad experiences with those pests in the past. He doesn't like them and they will never like him back. Period.

"Midorima-kun."

Kuroko's voice snaps him back to reality. "What?"

He turn to the sky-bluenette and ravenette but found both of them sporting big-eyed looks. And the damn cat was even better at doing it!

"W-why are you two looking at me like that?!"

"I know you are not fond of cats so let me help you."

"Kuroko's right, Shin-chan. You're never gonna obtain your lucky item if you keep this up."

The sky-bluenette advanced towards his former teammate only for the greenette to take a step back slightly, face scrunched up.

Kuroko sighs. "Midorima-kun, please don't be like that."

"I will not get near that beast."

"Right and your luck will only get terrible~"

"Shut it Takao!"

"You should at least start with a housecat because he is used to humans. An alley cat will only run away if you try to approach it. C'mon, Shin-chan~"

Midorima was having an inner turmoil about touching the feline but with the anticipating looks from his former and current teammate, he was clearly on the losing end. "…Very well."

"Here." Kuroko didn't give the cat immediately to Midorima but ushered him to try to pet the cat's head which the latter slowly brought his taped fingers to the soft fur.

He started with a few pats but then stroked him all the way to his neck, and to his delight, the cat responded with pleasure. His fluffy tail flickered, loud purrs emanated from his throat and his entire form relaxed.

Sure it was easy with a domesticated cat compared to the wild strays that may or may not have made contact with humans. But this was a good start to getting rid of his animosity towards the animal.

When the greenette's long fingers moved to tickle the cat's chin, Koshou was reduced to pudding almost effectively, surprising Midorima and Takao.

"Ah, Koshou-tan loves it when his neck is scratched." Kuroko explained.

Midorima continues with his administrations when Kuroko felt that Koshou was already comfortable enough with the greenette, it's time.

"Midorima-kun, try and hold him."

"I what?! Kuroko, please don't joke about this."

"I do not joke." He deadpanned, Takao was busy giggling away behind him. "This is step two to overcoming your fears."

The greenette gritted his teeth. "Fine." He uttered one word before proceeding.

The sky-bluenette stretched out his arms a bit thus making room between his chest and the feline, enough for the shooting guard to carefully tuck his left hand under Koshou's bottom while his right hand tried to cradle his head. And at last, the cat was snugly placed in Midorima's arms.

Kuroko smiled. "See? Was that so difficult?"

"Woohoo, way to go Shin-chan!"

Midorima stared back at the first ever feline in his arms. He wasn't going to say to aloud (most likely to avoid his irritating partner's teasing) but this is the first time he's ever held a cat like this without the animal trying to scratch or bite him or steal his food…

Kuroko and Takao stopped when Midorima cracked a smile that was imperceptibly wider that his rare smirks.

"You have my gratitude, Kuroko. Thank you very much." With a stoic face, the Miracle shooter bent down to peck the Miracles' Shadow on his pale cheek.

Kuroko's alabaster skin flushed a pretty shade of pink and he smiled albeit a small one. "You're welcome, Midorima-kun."

Takao, who was frozen from witnessing the too-sweet of a scene, suddenly shouted. "WAH SHIN-CHAN, YOU PLAYER~! And you said that you didn't like Kuroko!"

"What are you talking about, Bakao?"

Without answering his partner, the ravenette grabbed the sky-bluenette by the shoulders and proceeded to crash his lips on Kuroko's pink ones.

The Phantom Player's eyes widened.

Midorima's face flamed. "T-Takao! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" The greenette raged at his teammate but was careful enough not to crush the cat in his arms.

"I wanted to kiss Tet-chan as well!"

' _Tet-chan?'_ Kuroko wondered about the new nickname that had been bestowed upon him.

"I will not allow such indecency. Come here for a moment, Takao.." Midorma carefully set Koshou down and titled his glasses that were now flashing in some sort of menacing light.

Takao felt a cold sweat run down the back of his neck. He knew from the tone of the greenette's voice, he meant business. "Wait a bit Shin-chan, you can't be serious… I'm sorry ahaha -wahhhh!"

Midorima began chasing the ravenette who immediately started running as soon as he saw what the former was about to do.

Kuroko picked up Koshou into his arms again and the two just watched in amusement at the Shuutoku players running around. "Had fun today, Koshou-tan?" The boy asked the Maine Coon cat as he nuzzles his fur.

"Meowww."

* * *

 **A/N:** I was inspired to do another oneshot of this couple thanks to the amazing responses of the first one. Can I just say how much I love you all!

And yes, each Kiseki (excluding Kuroko) has a fear/disdain towards at least one animal:

Midorima- Cats

Aomine- Bees

Kise- Worms

Murasakibara- Crows

Akashi- Dogs that do not obey him

Kagami- Dogs

Momoi- Frogs

Me- Flying cockroaches Dx

Review?


End file.
